Rikku or Yuna
by MimiN'MattAlwayz
Summary: When Tidus Meets Yuna he is instantly astounded by her beauty but then he meets the gorgeous Rikku. Who will he chose? Tidus (You decide Rikku or Yuna)
1. They Meet!

Rikku or Yuna?  
  
Summary: When Tidus Meets Yuna he is instantly astounded by her beauty but then he meets the gorgeous Rikku. Who will he chose? Tidus/ (You decide Rikku or Yuna)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF10 or the characters even though I really want to. (pouts)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They Meet!  
********  
  
Tidus rubbed his blonde hair. He was having difficulties ready a map that  
his  
  
best friend Wakka gave to him to help him get to the Al Bhed town which  
  
they rebuilt 4 years ago after it was attacked. It used to be in the  
Sanoran  
  
desert. It was now close to Luca. Wakka had told him that he knew a girl  
  
that need a guardian on a trip across Spira to get a very rare jewel. Tidus  
  
had courageously accepted. Tidus finally came out of thought he could see a  
  
sign that said:  
AL BHED VILLAGE  
  
"Finally!" Tidus said excitedly. He walked into the village and saw a group in  
  
the middle of the town. He squeezed his way to the front and saw a pretty  
  
girl doing a dance. "Are you the girl that needs a guardian?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yes I am!" the girl said.  
  
"We I'm here!" Tidus said.  
  
"Really you'll help me?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Great! I'm Yuna," the girl said.  
  
"I'm Tidus," The two set off to their destination after getting ready. The next  
  
stop: Guado Village 


	2. Rikku's Bad News

Rikku or Yuna?  
  
Summary: When Tidus Meets Yuna he is instantly astounded by her beauty but then he meets the gorgeous Rikku. Who will he chose? Tidus/ (You decide Rikku or Yuna)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF10 or the characters even though I really want to. (pouts)  
  
Rikkuforlife I agree with you completely! But just wait until more people vote  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rikku's bad News  
********  
  
"Back off Perv!" A girl voice sounded near Guado Village.  
  
"Aww, c'mon baby, one little french one!" A masculine voice said. Tidus  
  
and Yuna ran over to see what was going on. They saw a blonde girl  
  
punching a man. "Okay, okay I'll leave you alone!" The man said and ran  
  
away. The blonde looked up. "Hmm? Oh Hi I'm Rikku!" She said rubbing  
  
the back of her head. "I'm Tidus and this is Yuna," Tidus said with a smile.  
  
"Yunie!?" Rikku said as she ran over to Yuna.  
  
"Rikku!? I thought you went with Uncle Cid to Zanarkand Ruins?!" Yuna  
  
said.  
  
"I was coming to the Al Bhed village to tell you something!" Rikku said  
  
with teary eyes.  
  
"What is it Rikku?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Pops was in the ship and-and Y-Y-Yunalesca was t-there, she knocked out dad and high-jacked the ship, I was fortunate to jump out before it took off!" Rikku cried.  
  
"Wasn't she the accomplice of Seymour who destroyed many towns four years ago?  
  
(A.N. Okay in this fiction Tidus' gang never fought Seymour Jecht and the others did okay? Okay.)  
  
"Yes Tidus he was," Yuna said looking at the ground  
  
"But, weren't they killed?" He asked.  
  
"Seymour was but Yunalesca disappeared," Yuna said slowly.  
  
"Oh," Was Tidus' simple reply.  
  
"Will you guys please help me get him back?" Rikku pleaded  
  
"Sure Rikku!" Tidus said. Yuna nodded her head. "Great!" Rikku said and  
  
hugged Yuna and then Tidus. When Rikku's arms wrapped around Tidus,  
  
his stomach did flip-flops. He looked into the spiraled green eyes of the  
  
gorgeous blonde and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene from the next Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean I haveta become a priestess!?" Rikku asked the  
  
village elder. "We have Yuna for that!" She shrieked.  
  
"Yes but Yuna's healing power has decreased a lot," The village elder  
  
said in his raspy voice. "But Al Bheds are mostly thieves not priests or mages," Rikku said sadly. 


	3. Rikku's New Job, Yuna's hurt

Rikku or Yuna?  
  
Summary: When Tidus Meets Yuna he is instantly astounded by her beauty but then he meets the gorgeous Rikku. Who will he chose? Tidus/ (You decide Rikku or Yuna)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF10 or the characters even though I really want to. (pouts)  
  
Okay sorry for the short chappies I'm only 11! Hehe. Well I'm very happy, this fic is gonna be a Tikku.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rikku's new Job, Yuna's hurt  
********  
  
Tidus looked at the sleeping Rikku who he was giving a pigging-back.  
  
He had to admit that she was gorgeous. Her beautifully unique green eyes,  
  
her lilac smelling hair, her adorable tiny figure, her somewhat high pitched  
  
voice, and last but not least her perky and upbeat attitude.. But then there  
  
was Yuna, her sincere personaltity, her odd but great eyes, her smooth  
  
auburn hair, and her steady voice. Tidus was in love with both of them! The  
  
was a gap in the path that they were walking on. The gap was about four feet  
  
across. Yuna jumped over but twisted her ankle. "Oww!" She screeched.  
  
Yuna's healing powers had gotten decreased after she and Rikku  
  
had fought a treacherous mage-thief. He had cast a spell that decreased and  
  
magic for good and they had no more potions left after all the fiends they  
  
fought. Tidus quickly jumped over with Rikku still on his back. Once they  
  
had landed Rikku's eyes fluttered open. "Hmm?" She looked down a Yuna  
  
drowsily. "What's wrong with Yunie?" Rikku asked getting off of Tidus'  
  
back.  
  
"I think she broke her ankle," Tidus said aiding to Yuna.  
  
"It's your turn to ride on his back, Yunie!" Rikku said laughing.  
  
"Sorry to be a burden, Tidus," Yuna said being her usual self.  
  
"Yuna it's not a problem," Tidus said, smiling. He picked her up making  
  
sure not to hurt her ankle.  
  
It was another half an hour before they made it to Moonflow (A.N. I  
  
know I'm not going in order of towns but pretend that I am okay? Okay.)  
  
They rented a room. After putting Yuna into the bed Tidus and Rikku went  
  
to the village elder. Rikku told him about the mage-thief and how he  
  
decreased Yuna's healing power. "Well Rikku, you'll have to become a  
  
priestess," the village elder said  
  
"What do you mean I haveta become a priestess!?" Rikku asked the  
  
village elder.  
  
"We have Yuna for that!" She shrieked.  
  
"Yes but Yuna's healing power has decreased a lot," The village elder  
  
said in his raspy voice.  
  
"But Al Bheds are mostly thieves not priests or mages," Rikku said sadly.  
  
"You will begin training tomorrow," He said. Rikku frowned. If she became  
  
a priest it would be like spitting upon her religion. Tidus rubbed her back  
  
trying to comfort her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene from next Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku put her hand in front of herself. It began to scintillate. Her eyes  
  
opened wide. Tidus looked amazed aswell. "I pick Rikku," Her though with  
  
a smile. 


End file.
